


Imprinted

by edgeinlampshade



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeinlampshade/pseuds/edgeinlampshade





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is burning around me. Flames dancing over the dead and hugging the walls until they become ash. I'm on the floor, crying while my whole world is engulfed with flames. This is usually where I wake up, soaked with hot sweat and disoriented. I always have to remind myself that I'm home. I turn over in my bed, my roommate just now coming into our dorm. She reeks of Jell-O shots. After my mind confirms I'm safe I drift back to sleep.  
"Naomi wake up you're going to be late to calc". Catalina throws me some sweats and helps me put my hair up. Then off we go, sprinting down the hall to Professor Anton's honors calculus class.  
We get there just in time for his annual lecture on the waste of post it notes and staples. Catalina snickers behind me; she stole all his post it notes to write notes on her calendar.  
"Pshhhh" Catalina passes me a note.

Stefan is going to ask you on a date!

Fantastic, ok I'll admit Stefan is a very nice guy and he's not too bad on the eyes but I'm much too busy for dating... Plus it's really not my thing.  
It's my first year of college at the University of Saint Paisius in Bucharest, Romania. I moved here six months ago from my foster home in Myrtle Beach. Honestly I needed to get as far away as possible from where I grew up, too many bad memories and this was the perfect fresh start.  
After Chemistry I'm done until after break. I have so much homework to do. I even worked through my 18th birthday party last month.  
"Mimi! There's a party going on in H110 tonight, you coming?" Catalina re-named me "Mimi". The thought of going to a party with drunken idiots from Calc makes me sick to my stomach.  
"Probably not, I was going to try and finish my art project then go for a walk" I say, awkwardly shuffling my papers and trying to look busy.  
"Its spring break..."  
"I know, I just want to get it done". She gives me the oh come on look with her famous pouty face and I roll my eyes, I can't win. "Fine...I'll try to stop by". Her lip sucks back in and dances out the door.  
A few hours later I put the final touches on my water color painting and hang it up to dry. I slip on a light sweater and take a nice long walk around campus. The university looks like an old museum, beautiful and ornate. We're at least an hour away from the nearest town, surrounded by a lush forest. I come here often to meditate after a nightmare. There's a lake a mile into the woods, no one comes there because it's mostly cold in Romania. I'm curled up against a tree; the icy cold, night air brushing my cheek. I just feel so tired... In the dark, among the chirping of the crickets is a throaty whisper. The whisper calling my name like a lullaby.  
A branch snaps and I jump out of my sleep, shivering in the dark night. There's rustling in the bushes, footsteps coming closer.  
"Who's there?" I yell out. Four half naked students stumble out of the brush, laughing. "Jesus you guys! You scared me!" I say angrily putting my hand on my heart.  
"Why aren't you at Adrian's party?" Bianca says, stumbling to catch her balance.  
"I'm not much of a drinker..." That's pretty much true; I've never had a drink. I'm not a fan of things that make me feel out of control.  
The four of them strip down and hop into the ice cold lake. As Dan begins to take off his boxers I walk away quickly, shielding my eyes. Ok maybe I'll stop by the party and have whatever they have to eat.  
The party is in the twin dorm room on the 5th floor. Techno booming and girls drunkenly singing to a song they soo don't know the lyrics to. In the crowd I see my roommate dancing up on a guy from economics. When she sees me she immediately stops and squeals running up to me.  
    "You cameeeee!" she grabs me and drags me to her group of friends.  
    "Cine e ea?" a girl with dark eye brows and deep brown hair says haughtily to Catalina.  
    "Uh what did she say?" I say feeling awkward. I hate when people speak other languages in front of me. So rude...  
    "Oh!" she yells, forgetting I don't speak Romanian. "Naomi this is Emilia and Gabi!"  
    "De ce nu ea ei trăiesc în cazul în care ea nu se va deranja să înveţe limba?" Emilia whispers, leaning into Catalina and looking judgmentally at me.  
    "So...?" I say starting to get annoyed.  
    "Don’t worry about her", Catalina says pulling away from Emilia. Her eyes light up and jump up and down. "I gotta introduce you to my cousin! She's from my home town". And there we go again; I'm being dragged through the dorm to a modestly dressed girl sitting down alone.  
    "Isabella! acest lucru este colega mea de cameră, Naomi" I lean over to shake her hand. "Sorry Shes very traditional, grandmamma hates English".  
    "Oh...ok. Uh, nice to meet you".  
    "Isabella is going to be going here next semester; do you think she could stay in our room for break?" Catalina mouths please and pouts hard. I look past Catalina and Isabella is just sitting there happily, I have a feeling Cat already promised she could. Well wouldn't want to make things awkward...  
    "Yeah sure. I'm gonna go to bed, ok? This isn't really my scene".  
    "thankyouthankyouthankyouu!" I push through the sweaty bodies and jog back to our floor. I start with my night ritual of yoga and various facial masks then snuggle up into bed.  
    Not too long after I smell smoke, my eyes pop open and I'm standing in the middle of a burning city. There are women and children running and screaming, men dressed in uniform heavily armed brutally gunning down all that get in the way. In the distance a baby cries. I try to move but I can't, my body feels stuck. In frustration I cry until I feel a soft tap on my shoulder.  
    "Mimi? You coming to mass?" numbly I nod and lock myself into the bathroom to get ready. Usually I'm the first one up but lately these dreams have been keeping me down. Morning mass should perk me up.  I grew up in a Roman Catholic foster home, church was my only escape from the deep loneliness I felt and as a young girl anything that could heal my broken heart was where I needed to be.  
    I never met my parents and there's no clear reason why they left me alone but I was told that my parents were a teenage couple living on the streets. So you can imagine why I never thought to pursue them.  
    After mass Catalina and I go to the cafe in town for brunch. To my disappointment Catalina's cousin is coming along. It's not that I don't like her I just hate being left out of conversation...  
    Walking to the cafe Catalina and Isabella are happily gabbing away in Romanian, I knew it... All I do is smile politely and nod as if I had the slightest clue what they were talking about.  
    "So I hooked up with Dan last night" Catalina finally says, pouring cream into my coffee.  
    "Which one is Dan again?"  
    "The tall guy in Physic. But anyways he was incredibleeee" she sighs deeply. "Oh don't tell Izzy that I'm not a virgin, she's really traditional". And how exactly would I tell her? She doesn't speak any English but oooookaaaaay.  
    "Anyways we need to pan out all the details for Friday" she says, gesturing to Isabella where the bathroom is. Ah Friday, ever since Catalina started school at Saint Paisius every Friday during spring break is the annual camp out. A small group goes out in the woods and bares the deathly cold just to drink bruski's and tell ridiculous stories. This Friday is my first camp out, can't say it's exactly the highlight of my vacation but oh we'll it's just something to do. Plus Catalina won't let me get out of it.  
"The girls from our liberal arts class are bringing the wine coolers and there’s some guys bringing lamps and stuff like that. Can you bring some snacks?" I reply with a forced yes and write down a few ideas for food.

 

 


	2. Ochii luminoase

While Catalina is flirting with Dan by the bon fire I'm standing awkwardly by Isabella, whenever we make eye contact I just smile as look away. As soon as she comes back I sigh in relief. We all pitch in to set up our tents then settle in inside.  
    "How about we tell a story?" Catalina says breaking the awful silence. "Isabella nu ai o poveste?"  Isabella nods excitedly and whispers something in Catalina's ear.  
    "What did she say?"  
    "It’s an old Romanian fairy tale about a prophecy. We call it Ochii luminoase, bright eyes. Our grandmother used to tell this story to us as little girls" Catalina answers scooting under the covers.  
    "Why don't you tell it?"  
    "It’s a little complicated since you don't know some of our history but ok. There are two tribes, one Romanian and the other Romani. The two have been feuding since the kidnapping and death of the Romanian princess, Sorina. The Romani were ordered to give up their princess as payment and since it was not clear who was at fault in the princesses death many bloody wars came from it".  
    "And you guys call this a fairy tale?" I snort sliding another sweater on.  
    "Noo... Just giving you some background. The story is that the Romani village was raided and destroyed but the young warrior prince saved a single child. The Romani princess. It is said that she has such beautiful eyes that he fell in love instantly. It's not clear what happened but since then he vowed to find his soul mate, the girl with the bright eyes" she starts gushing, like a girl would at a romantic movie.  
    "He fell in love with a baby...? And that's not creepy at all...?" Uh gross much? She gasps and smacks my leg laughing hard.  
    "It was believed that they were vampires" she laughs, hopefully that it's ridiculous.  
    "Ah so that's the "fairy tale” part?" I say laughing some more kicking at my covers.  
    "Oh come on its just a story, you shouldn't take everything so literately Mimi. Plus it's so romantic!"  
    "How is that romantic? A grown man fell in love with a baby. Seems almost pedophile like..." If I hear one more thing about the pedo vampire I'll throw up. I roll over away from them to pretend to sleep; I hear them chatting away in Romanian.  
"Izzy say the story is true. Her grandmamma was in the village the soldiers raided" Cat says suddenly, shaking me.  
"Cat... Think about it. Vampires, and love at first infant sight. There's no way it's true" I sigh roughly with my eyes closed. While Cat translates I try to sleep, I'm so tired of arguing about something so stupid.  
"She's offended you are inferring she's a liar. You have to give her a fair shake at proving it so she's invited you to her house for a few days". I flip around fast, why the hell would I want to go to her house?  
"No".  
"Come on you kind of insulted her so..."  
"Fine but you owe me big time..." I say slowly, turning back around to sleep.


	3. Grandma's

Isabella was annoyingly cheerful as we pulled into her grandmama’s drive way. I was not looking forward to more fairy tales. A small old lady opens the door and throws her arms around Catalina, laughing and crying.  
"Bunica ce faci?" Catalina says squeezing her grandmother. She then looks and me and embraces me.  
"E frumos să te văd. cum te simti?" her grandma says, grasping my hands.  
"No no grandmamma, Naomi nu vorbeşte română" she says, trying to break the awkward moment.  
"You speak no Romanian?" her grandma says past Cat with a smile. I shake my head with a smile and she lets us in.  
We sit down in the living room; it's a typical old lady house. Filled with old clocks and magazine clippings from the 60's and pictures of cats that doesn’t seem to actually exist. She offers us some tea and sits down on a big pink arm chair. Isabella hums in the kitchen, making some cookies.  
"Grandma we were wondering if you could tell us about Ochii luminoase" Cat says, setting her cup down on the coffee table.  
"I've must have told you this story many times when you were a girl".  
"Naomi doesn't believe, I thought if you told her then maybe she would".  
"Do you believe in destiny, Naomi?" her grandma asks, standing up and turning on a lamp. "I'm going to guess that's a no, it's a shame. Everyone has a destiny; now, coming to terms with it is entirely different. In the early 90's the small tribes of Romani were repressed by the massive empire the Romanian's had created".  
"Why haven't I heard about the Romani people then?" I ask a little defiantly.  
"After the final raid of 93' the Romani people were almost completely extinct. The few who survived the bloody battle went into hiding, vowing to find the lost princess". Cat smacks my arm, like a way of saying "see I told you so". Sorry I'm still not convinced...  
"They killed all those people because a princess was lost?" I ask confused.  
"They murdered them to find the Romani princess. The marriage between her and the dark prince of Romania would restore the harmony".  
"Ochii luminoase is the princess, isn't she?" She chuckles and slaps her leg.  
"You are exactly right; in fact the dark prince himself saved her. Of course it is not known if he knew she was the princess but we would like to think he was just a kind hearted man, not a murderer like his father..." Her face grew dark as she lowered her head.  
"How do you know all this?..." Her smile is dark and almost wicked like.  
"I'm one of the last survivors of the Romani people". Ooookkkk.... Grandma has been telling too many bedtime stories. This is not going to work on me.  
"And what of the vampires?" I ask with a loud laugh. She tilts her head and widens her smile, two yellow tinted fangs cascade down from her mouth. I scream, standing up and knocking over a lamp. Cat grabs my arm and pulls me down. Isabella runs over and holds me down.  
"Naomi it’s ok! She's not going to hurt you" Cat says frantically. Why is she so strong? They’re hurting my arm.  
"Let go of me! I don't know what you guys are pulling but this is ridiculous!" This has to be a trick, they're just playing me. I know it.  
"This is real, Naomi. This isn't a game". I look up, how did she know what I was thinking? I push them off and take a breath.  
"If...she's a vampire then, does that make you one?" I ask with caution. They both nod at the same time. This can't be real, it's not possible...there’s no such thing as vampires! As both of them reveal their fangs I pass out onto the floor.  
All I see is darkness and all I hear is harsh whispers. Through the whispers I hear my name; Naomi...Naomi...Naomi...  
"It can't be, it's impossible grandmamma". It's a voice I recognize, Cat.  
"It is her".  
"How can you be so sure?" she whispers hard. I wake up, dizzy and feeling sick to my stomach. "Are you ok Mimi?" she says rushing over and helping me onto the couch.  
"Starting to get a headache... What's going on?" She looks over at grandma and Isabella then back at me.  
"Nothing, nothing. Let's get you home". She helps me up and shoots a look at her grandma. "Izzy, să mergem". Isabella gets the door and we pile back into the car. As the car starts I black out once more.


	4. The mark

I hear Isabella and Catalina arguing in Romanian. Ugh they're so annoying...  
"Can you guys keep it down?" I say with my eyes closed.  
"Mimi...do you have any birth marks?" Cat says, coming over to the bed and patting me on the shoulder.  
"Not that I'm aware of...now please, keep it down". As soon as I think they've settled down I reposition and I hear a faint gasp and then a small hand pushing hair away from the back of my neck.  
"Este marca!" Now I'm angry, I'm trying to sleep! I flip around and smack her hand away.  
"You have the mark". Ugh more about their stupid story.  
"Look I know you guys are really invested in grandma's story but seriously those fangs don’t even look real", I throw on a sweater and head for the door when Catalina blocks it, "what the hell is your problem?"  
"You have the mark of the princess, you can't leave Naomi".  
"You are insane! There's nothing on my neck. You're starting to freak me out. Please get out of the way" I try to push past her but I fall hard onto the ground.  
"It all makes sense now Naomi! Why you came here, you returned home to save your people!" she says as Isabella helps me up.  
"I came here to get away from my foster parents. I have no idea what you're talking about. Move!" I whip the hair out of my eyes and try to knock her over but yet again I land on my ass. Catalina gets down on her knees in front of me and puts her hand on my shoulder.  
"I know you don't know who you're supposed to be but your destiny is to save your people. Naomi... We are all almost gone. Wouldn't you do anything to save innocent lives?"  
"But I'm not her. My parents were teens when they gave me up. It's impossible!" I struggle to get up but the once shy and quiet Isabella grabs my throat and pushes me against the wall.  
"Izzy, don’t hurt her. She doesn't understand yet". She lets me go and fall to my knees coughing and wheezing for air. "We have to take her to the Counsel". I shake my head saying no I won't go a few times then Isabella cracks me over the head with a textbook. Instantly I'm down for the count.  
Next thing I know, I'm in the back of a delivery truck. When it stops I'm escorted into a small family business. The man opens a door on the floor and tells me to climb down the stairs. It seems like the stairs go on for hours. Down stairs is a large dark room with rows of people sitting in chairs and a table with five old men and women. They all stand up slowly and look at me as I walk in. The man tells me to approach the table. There are so many people in here, the fact that everyone is staring at me makes it even more uncomfortable.  
"Who claims this woman as Princess Gabriela, princess of the Romani tribe?" the old man in the center of the table announces. In the back of the room Catalina and Isabella stand up and walk down the aisle. "What proof do you have daughter of Anita and Victor?"  
"She has the mark. The one branded on her skin on the day of her birth".  
"You all are making a mistake, my parents lived in America" I spit out.  
"Turn around and show us your neck" he commands. Fine let them have their fun. I show them and a symphony of gasps fill the room.  
"Your claim in righteous. Call an audience with the Prince's advisor; they must be made known of this discovery".  
"Wait! I'm not who you think you are. You're making a mistake!" I call out in panic.  
"What year were you born, my dear?"  
"1993, but that proves nothing!"  
"Ah, how are your nightmares? Almost realistic aren't they? My dear your parents were our King and Queen. They were killed during the raid, leaving you; in the house when they set it aflame". When he mentioned fire my heart stopped, my dreams of being trapped in a fire...they were real?  
"What of me now?" I ask quietly. My whole world a blank canvas now. Confused and scared to whom I am.  
"Your marriage to the prince will save us all". Marriage to a stranger? Not only a stranger but a...vampire. Come on Naomi wake up...wake up! I'm taken to a small room down the hall and they lock the door. All night I lay awake thinking about how my life is nothing it was supposed to be and now it would never be what I wanted it to be. Around nine am there is a knock then the door opens, I sit up in bed and look up. There is the head counselor from the night before and a beefy man with a goatee and dressed in a simple black suit.  
"And you're sure this is her?" he says blatantly in front of me. The counselor nods then stands in front of me with his arms crossed. "How old are you girl?"  
"18".  
"She has the brand" the counselor says suddenly. The man nods, staring me down.  
"Very well, she will come with me to be inspected". He takes my arm and drags me up and nudges me out the door. We do not speak as we walk outside and into a black SUV and drive with speed down a dirt road.  
"Who are you?"  
"Felix, the master's advisor" he says roughly as he makes a sharp turn down a newly constructed road.  
"Why am I being inspected?"  
"Don't ask such a stupid question you silly girl", he growls and shakes his head, "they thought they found her ten years ago, obviously a fake". I nod, pretending to understand. After an hour and a half of driving we come up to a lavish mansion overlooking the ocean. He opens my door and takes me out and drags me down the halls to a completely white room.  
"The doctor will be here soon. Stay here. I'll be back for you later". And like that he jogged down the hallway. Again I wait, wait for the unknown. A thin man wearing a lab coat comes out of the office and gives me a big smile.  
"We've been expecting you for a long time, princess" he smiles, shaking my hand. "Alright just come back here with me and we'll start the exam". I sit on top of the table and shift uncomfortably on the wax paper.  
"I need to get a little medical background on you. Any allergies?"  
"No".  
"Have you been diagnosed with any severe illnesses?"  
"No".  
"Ok good, are you currently sexually active?" oh god... This is beyond embarrassing.  
"No...actually". One of his eye brows raise and then he writes down something.  
He stands up and adjusts two metal things on the side of the table and sets a chair in front of it.  
"I'll have to ask you to take off your pants and underwear" he says, snapping on gloves.  
"Why?" I ask starting to shake. I really don't want him to touch me.  
"I need to give you a pelvic exam". I begin to protest when he asks me a little more sternly to take off my panties. I get down and nervously slide off my bottoms. Please don't touch me...  
"Alright put your legs on the stirrups and spread your legs". I hesitate then carefully get back onto the table. I keep my legs closed; he looks over and puts his hand on my naked thigh.  
"Are you alright?" I bite my lip and nod. "Has anyone ever touched you here" he asks warmly. I might as well not lie so I close my eyes and shake my head.  
"It’ll be ok, I'll be quick. Please", he says using his hands to open my legs. I feel him spread my lips and put his middle finger inside me. I yelp and hop up slightly. "You are a virgin, does this hurt?" he says sliding it in deeper. I nod quickly. He says ok and pulls his finger out from inside me. I feel as if I am going to cry. He takes off his gloves and tells me to put my clothes back on. After a blood test he sits down next to me.  
"Here", he hands me a lollipop, "you look like you've had a rough day". I give his a halfhearted smile and gets up and leaves. Felix comes through the door and tells me to follow him to my room.  
My room has a beautiful view of the garden. Everything in their screams royalty but I feel like a pauper inside. This shouldn't be me.  
"An outfit is laid out for you; you'll be meeting the master this evening at 8 for dinner". Without another word he slams the door. I curl up in bed to mourn the loss of the life I never got a chance to live.


	5. The dark prince

The dress laid out on the bed is deep midnight blue, form fitted and floor length. Why should I get dressed up for a man I don't know? What is he is...old or evil. I mean...they are vampires... I want to run away. I zip up the dress and curl my long brown hair. In the mirror my bright blue eyes stand out as a single tear comes down my cheek.  
"Princess? Are you decent?" a woman's voice asks.  
"Yes" I answer. A maid comes in and closes the door.  
"I have your shoes mistress" she says bowing slightly while handing me a pair of silver high heels.  
"What's your name?" I ask before she leaves.  
"Layla, mistress".  
"Layla, what is he like? The prince?"  
"I wouldn't know, I've only seen him a few times".  
"Do you know his name?" I ask hopeful.  
"Damian". I whisper his name then ask her to sit next to me. She looks surprised but sits anyways.  
"I always thought I'd marry someone I loved...I have to, make love with someone I don't know at all. How do I do that?"  
"I don't know mistress; it's not so bad; from what I hear he is a good man. Maybe you'll learn to love him".  
"I don't know Layla". She gets up and bows one more time.  
"I'm sorry mistress; I need to help in the kitchen. I'll come back at 7:45 to take you to dinner". The door closes. Do I have no one to talk to? There's nothing I can do to stop this. As promised she walks in at 7:45 and takes me down the hall into the dining room. The table is long and draped with fine linens. Layla takes me to the second chair next to the head of the table. The side door opens and four muscular men lead in a man in the middle of them. When they break formation the man in the middle becomes clearer. He is thick all over, tall with wide shoulders. His face is sharp but deep, kind brown eyes. I'm not attracted to most men but this man... He looks up and sees me, for a moment states in awe then comes to me.  
"Master this, is your wife to be; Naomi Price, princess of the Romani" Felix says into his ear.  
"Naomi is a beautiful name, I am Prince Damian Vastile" he bends down and takes my hand to kiss it.   
I want to snatch my hand away and run. Every girl wants to be a princess but not me; I need to find a way to escape. I mean, how do I know this is real? Am I just a pawn in a sick game? These aren't my people and they never will be.   
Dinner is awkward and formal, I barely pick at what’s in front of me. I didn't know that vampires eat... I look away every time his eyes meet mine. I don’t want to look at him. I will never love him. After, the others are dismissed and I'm left alone with...him. There's a deep burning in my stomach, please don't make me talk to him...   
"Would you come on a walk with me?" he asks, holding out his hand. Instead of taking his hand I walk past him outside. He walks up beside me and tries to catch up.   
"Do you prefer I call you by your American name?" he asks beside me. I'm focused on the ground.   
"That’s the only name I will ever have" I say dismissing the idea of ever being called Gabriela. Since this is all complete bullshit there's no reason for me to give up on my one true life. Suddenly he pins me against a tree and holds my face so I'm looking straight at him.   
"I know you think you'll be able to escape but, trust me princess you won't. This place is heavily guarded and I can assure you that no one here would ever dream of helping you. Understand me?" And the essence of his true being emerges... I look away. He loosens his grip on me and kisses my cheek. I push him away and wipe away the kiss.   
"You know, little one, we're to be married tomorrow night". My mind wanders to the wedding night... God the very thought makes me want to cry. "I've been looking forward to it your whole life, kissing my beautiful princess". He tries to go in for a kiss and I back away.   
"You know, being with me wouldn't be so bad if you didn't resist. I know you are curious to the things I want to do to you". He brushes his finger down my cheek and almost to my breast.   
"Please, stop" I finally say, shivering in the cold.   
"Come, I'll take you back to your room" he says, taking off his coat and putting it on me. When we get to my door he kisses my cheek and I go inside to collapse on my bed. I was in for a long night...


End file.
